psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Magiczne Pieski
właśnie w tym opowiadaniu zacznie sie seria magicznych piesków. Będą ratować magiczny świat za pomocą swoich super mocy. Magiczny świat jeszcze nie raz poprosi pieski o pomoc. W magicznym świecie wszystko jest możliwe. Dzień wydawał się normalny, a nawet zbyt normalny. To świadczyło że coś się stanie, jednak nikt się tego nie spodziewał.Ares i Delilah grali w Hop Hop Boogie, Max,Marshall,Obi, Nika i Oliana bawili się w berka. Skipper, Kasumi i Hutch o czymś tam gawędzili, Valka siedziała na drzewie, Hope wraz z Aurorą, Gray'em i Victorią bawili się w chowanego. Reszta piesków siedziała w bazie. Ryder gdzieś pojechał razem z Katie więc pieski zostały same. -Jak tu nudno!-powiedział Obi. -Tym razem masz rację, a w ogóle od kiedy nażekasz?-spytała Aurora. -Ja nie nażekam, właśnie się ciesze że mi się nudzi.-powiedział znudzonym głosem. -Valka, zlazłabyś już z tego drzewa. Siedzisz tam od wczoraj.-powiedział Marshall. -Nie.-po czym zrzuciła jeden z głazów które były na drugiej gałezi. "Coś tak małomówna jest" pomyślał Marshall. Nikomu się już nic nie chciało. Nagle z nieba zaczęły lecieć klopsiki. Wszystkie pieski, oprócz śpiącego Rubbla wyszły z bazy. Obi wraz z Max'em chodzili i pożerali klopskiki. Na ziemi utworzyła się przepaść, do której wszystkie pieski(oprucz Rubbla ) wpadły. Wylądowały w lesie. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?-spytał Eco. -Ja mam wiedzieć? - powiedział Kaiden -Obi, co ci się stało z futrem?-spytała Hope. Obi przejżał się w kałuży. -Jej! JESTEM RÓŻOWY! Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale każdy ma ninaturalny kolor futra -Chodźmy dalej.-powiedziała Aurora, Hope i Victoria jednocześnie po czym wszystkie pieski zaczęły się śmiać, no oprócz jednego. Można się domyślić o kogo chodzi. Pieski poszły przed siebie . Nagle Rocky wpadł na niewidzialną ścianę. Po chwili okazało się że to jakiś starzec. Miał on moc niewidzialności. -Kim jesteś dziadku?-spytał Obi -Jestem Dux. Chodźcie za mną. Obi, nie wygłupiaj się.-powiedział stary pies -Z kąd mnie znasz?!-podskoczył z wrażenia Obi. -Ja znam wszystkich kto jest tutaj. Acha, Rubble pożałuje że spał. Jak tu wejdzie, nie dostanie super mocy i będzie wyglądał jak zwykły Rubble. Opowiem wam o waszych mocach. Ten wygląd zawsze będziecie mieli gdy tutaj będzie dziać się coś złego. To będzie znak że musicie tu przybyć. Do końca dnia w którym tu byliście również będziecie tak wyglądać. Pieski szły razem ze starym Dux'em. Gdy już doszli na miejsce Dux zacząl im opowiadać o ich mocach. -Hope, Eco, Sofia, Viggo, Rocky i Sunset. Waszym przewodnim żywiołem jest natura. Możecie wyczarowywać rośliny, uzdrawiać i wszystko co z tym związane. Obi ty masz dość dziwny żywioł wesołości. Aurora, Skye, Astro, Amy, Kaito oraz Delilah. Waszym żywiołem jest magiczne i jeden z trudniejszych do opanowania żywiołów - powietrze. Możecie robić, wiry, powiewy oraz churagany. Kasumi, Hutch, Gray, Ares, Kieł, clif, Colar oraz Petter. Wasz żywioł to niesamowity oraz niebezpieczny ogień. Możecie podpalić coś dotykiem, robić zapore ogniową oraz bomby ogniowe. Na razie możecie coś przez przypadek podpalić, więc nie daleko powinny być pieski o żywiole wody, czyli Shira, Zuma, Savannach i Skipper. Victoria, Brooklyn, Briana, Roxy i Stripe posiadacie przydatny żywioł czasu. Możecie sie teleportować, cofać czas lub go przyśpieszać nie jest to niestety bezpieczne, możecie równierz przenosić siłą umysłu lekkie przedmioty. Niestety co do ciężkich, to wymaga sporej satysfakcji i doświadczenia. Valka, posiadasz piękny, ale i niebezpieczny żywioł lodu. Możesz zamrażać dotykiem lub robić inne lodowe przedmioty bronie, wystrzeliwać lodowe kule itp. Uważaj, zamrażanie dotykiem jest niekontrolowane, dopiero jak się poduczysz co będzie trudne dasz radę. Acha to tyczy się wszystkich, gdy Valka się bardzo zdenerwuje może popaść w taką jakby niekontrolowaną moc, Valka może wyrządzić sporo szkód. I to nie jakąś falą tylko zrujnuje wszystko sama. Po wymienienu wszystkich piesków. (Nie chce mi sie wszystkich wypisywać.) Starzec zaprowadził ich najpierw do groty. -Aaaaaa! Pali się!-krzyknąl Ares bo przez przypadek wzniecił ogień łapą. -Już biegnę! -powiedziała Savannach po czym dzięki łapie spowodowała że zgasił się ogień, lecz kałuża pojawiła się na całej jaskini. -Ups.-powiedzieli Eco z Hope bo koło siebie na wodzie wychodowali młode drzewka. Gdy woda doleciała do Valki zamarzła. Wszyscy zaczęli się ślizgać a obi wraz z Max'em i Marshall'em przymarzli. Stary pies tylko plasnął łapą w czoło i postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Jednak Astro się przewruciła. Wzdychnęła i wyczarowała wir powietrza. -Ahhhhh. - powiedział najbardziej doświadczony ze wszystkich pies.- czy wyście tutaj powariowali ?! -Trudno nam jeszcze nad tym wszystkim zaapanooować.-powiedział Petter próbując utrzymać równowagę na lodzie -Złapcie się ścian jaskini a nie. Wszyscy byli przy ścianie oprucz czarno-białej Border Collie. -ty też Killiana. -Hm? Nasz kapitan ma Valka na imię. Nie Killliana.-powiedział Kieł -Ach no tak Valka. Okazało się że starzec ma niezbyt dobrą pamieć. To było pewne. Valke myli sobie z jakąś Killianą Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Kaifen Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Mardhall Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Magiczny Świat